Bringing up a system, such as an integrated circuit, in a hostile environment presents several challenges because, among other things, components of an IC chip typically operate at different conditions. For example, the PLL (phase-locked loop) and eDRAM components of a chip may require a warmer temperature range than other chip components in order to function adequately.